The Shamy Prompts Collection
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: This is a collection of mini stories I wrote on tumblr from prompts I received. Each prompt was a part of list of 369 different quotes. I wanted to share them all here and keep them together so they don't get lost among my other posts.
1. Chapter 1

**Request from by bestie, Stellina2a: "I might have had a few shots."**

 _This scene takes place after the events of 11x2. The guys and Penny have just returned from the cemetery._

Sheldon stumbled to his apartment and tried inserting his key into the lock. After multiple failures, he grabbed onto his right wrist to steady his dominant hand, but that attempt was also unsuccessful. Amy was out with Bernadette, so he would have to wait for her return. He slid down the door until he was seated on the floor with his legs straight out into the hall.

His head was starting to ache. Why did he drink that concoction? Just because it was blue and named Romulan ale didn't make it any less potent than clear vodka. He pressed his fingertips to his temples and moaned. As he sat and pondered his situation, he thought he heard a low voice coming from inside the apartment. Oh, great. Now he was going crazy. He heard it again. That was Amy's voice! She was home! But why didn't she come to the door? Surely she heard his rustlings.

He got back on his feet unsteadily and performed his triple knock. "Amy! Amy! Amy!"

He heard her murmur, and moments later she swung the door open.

"Sheldon! What happened?"

"I might have had a few shots," he slurred. "Actually, I suppose sips is the more appropriate term. Who were you talking to?"

"The building's security office. I heard noises in the hall and thought we were being robbed. Now I realize it was you trying to get in."

She lifted his arm onto her shoulder and walked him to the couch, where she carefully lowered him onto the cushions into a seated position. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his hair a little messy, but otherwise he looked just as he normally did, that was until he yawned widely, and she caught sight of his blue tongue.

"Did the guys spike a blue icy with alcohol?"

He furrowed his brow. "Not that I can recall. Why?"

"Your tongue is blue."

"Oh! No, that's from the Romulan ale." He motioned towards the empty bottle on the coffee table. "I look like I tongue kissed Avatar!"

"Thankfully you didn't." Amy sat next to him and examined the label. "It's just blue dye #2."

"No more Romulan ale for me. I dislike feeling off balance and jittery, and kissing you doesn't leave me with an unsightly-colored tongue." He looked at her lips hungrily and leaned in.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward. His lips touched hers with the gentlest of kisses. Before long, they had deepened the kiss, their tongues mingling together, their hands roaming each other's bodies.

When they eventually broke apart, Sheldon gazed into his fiancée's eyes, his fingers curled around hers. "I don't understand how people can become addicted to alcohol, but since I've met you," he paused and gave her hands a squeeze, "I understand how they become addicted to love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt from my bestie, Stellina2a: "** **I think I've been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again."**

Sheldon couldn't stop staring at his bride. She was absolutely stunning in her Victorian-style floor-length white dress, her hair curled in waves under the matching veil, and her tiara perched on top. He had never seen her this radiant. Their friends had painstakenly decorated the venue so they could have the perfect wedding, but that faded into the background. All he saw was his Amy.

The clearing of the minister's throat shook him out of his trance. "I believe the two of you have written your own vows?"

"We have," Sheldon agreed. He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "Amy, before I met you, I had no desire to share my life with another person. Science and TV shows were all I needed. Then eight years ago, you came into my life, and over time, I developed feelings for you. I tried denying them, keeping you at arm's length, but my plan didn't work. Instead of squelching them, those feelings became stronger each day."

He paused as she gave his hands a squeeze, and tears pricked her eyes. "I fell in love with you years before I admitted it to you or even to myself. How could I not have? You are my intellectual equal, my rock. Your kindness, patience, and love keep me grounded and have made me a better man."

"Oh, Sheldon," Amy sniffled.

"When we broke up, I was devastated. I vowed to myself that I was done with romantic relationships. When you told me you were ready to be my girlfriend again, I pushed my lingering feelings aside. I couldn't allow myself to get hurt again. I tried to forget the feel of your hands in mine, the touch of your lips, but you are like the north pole to my south pole. Like a magnet, I was drawn to you.

He looked down at the ground. "But even though I've gotten much better at showing you how much you mean to me, I think I've been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again, that is until today." He lifted his eyes to her once more. "Amy, I'm in this for the long haul. No matter what obstacles life throws at us, I will never stop loving you."

The tears threatening to fall from her eyes slid down her cheeks. "I will never stop loving you either," she choked out.

He pulled her against his chest and held her tight. "I will never let you go," he murmured in her ear.

"You don't need to worry. I'm yours forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Request from anonymous: "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."**

Amy was relieved when Sheldon told her he was working late. It gave her time to prepare his favorite meal and gather her thoughts. She had some news and was worried about his reaction. When he walked in the door, she pulled the casserole dish out of the oven.

He sidled up next to her as she set it on the table. "Mmm… Spaghetti with cut up hotdogs. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just wanted to make your favorite meal. And that's not all." She pulled a carafe of Strawberry Quik from the fridge and set it down with a flourish.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're trying to butter me up. You're the best." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Amy gulped but said nothing, as she took her seat. Sheldon dumped a huge scoopful of pasta onto his plate and dug in. He didn't even notice that his fiancée took a much smaller portion than normal. She chewed each biteful of food slowly, as she was prone to do when she was nervous.

When the dishes were cleared, Amy led Sheldon to the couch. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. He appeared to be in a good mood, but she wasn't ready to spring the news on him quite yet. She hadn't even come to terms with it herself.

"You're awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?"

She turned toward him and held his hands. "I… I don't know."

"Amy?

"I have some news that's going to affect our wedding plans."

He gripped her hands tighter. "Are you going back to Princeton? Because I can see how that would be a problem. There are some details we can work out online, like searching for the perfect invitations, but inspecting the local bakeries for cleanliness and trying cake samples will prove to be difficult."

"I'm not going to Princeton… or anywhere."

He loosened his tight grip on her and ran his thumbs along the backs of her hands. "Then whatever it is can't be that bad."

She looked down at her lap. "It's worse."

He released her left hand and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." She lowered her lashes. "Amy, you're scaring me. Are you sick?"

She shook her head no. "Sheldon," she looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped. "How… how did this happen? We're always so careful. Are you sure? Those home pregnancy test results can be ambiguous."

"I'm positive. I went to the doctor's office over my lunch break to confirm." She watched the myriad of emotions cross his features – shock, disbelief, worry. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I know it wasn't supposed to happen like that."

"Why are you sorry? I'm just as much to blame as you are."

"But it's because of my body that we'll have to rearrange everything. I'm due in June, so we'll have to find another date, but it can't be in April or May because I'll be as big as a house," she sobbed. "And I don't want to wait until after the baby is born."

He enveloped her in his arms, stroking her hair as her tears soaked the back of his shirt. "I know you wanted a June wedding, but we can make this work. We live in a warm climate, so we can even get married in January or February and still have an outdoor wedding."

She sniffled. "And it's not just the wedding planning. What about our two-year plan? We were supposed to get married and enjoy our time alone as a couple while preparing ourselves before we started trying. We haven't even looked into daycare options or read any parenting books. Aren't you upset?"

"Surprised, yes, but upset, no.

She disentangled herself from his hold and sat back, studying his face. "I think I'm more surprised that you seem okay with this than I am that we got ourselves into this predicament."

"Well, it's not like I've invented a time machine so we can go back and undo it."

"But aren't you scared?"

"I am, but look at it this way. Halley is thriving with Wolowitz as her father, and our child will be in better hands."

"I don't mean that; I know you'll make a great father. It's all the changes I'm worried about."

"I know I don't always deal well with change, but some of the greatest joys in my life have come as the result of it."

"Such as?"

He looked at her tenderly. "The best change of all was when I welcomed you into my life."

She leaned forward and planted her lips on his briefly then drew back slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and I will love our baby." He rested one hand on her thigh and the other on her flat belly.

"Of course you will. I don't doubt that. I just wish the timing…"

"We'll be fine." Before she could protest, he cut her off with a passionate kiss. She melted into him and pushed her worries aside. This wonderful man had surprised her once again, and she couldn't wait to see what else the future held for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Requested by Anonymous: "Shooting star. Make a wish."**

Sheldon held his hand out to his bride. They had just enjoyed a wonderful meal surrounded by family and friends under the stars, and now they were ready for their first dance as husband and wife. As they made their way to the makeshift dance floor, far away from the cliff overlooking the ocean where they had exchanged vows, Penny's excited voice caught the attention of all the guests.

"Shooting star! Make a wish!"

All heads turned toward the burst of light traveling across the clear night sky. All, that is, except for one.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Look at them, Amy. It baffles me how these people make such a huge deal over something so foolish." When she didn't respond, he turned his head to her and caught her staring along with everyone else. "A shooting star is just a meteor; it can't grant wishes. You don't actually believe in this malarkey?"

Her eyes met his as the object sailed across the sky, out of sight, and the first notes of their song began playing. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and swayed to the music with him. "Didn't you ever feel there was something magical about the mysteries of the universe?"

He twirled her around. "No."

"Not even as a child?"

"My scientific curiosity prompted me to study the facts about the mysteries of the universe. Magic is nothing more than trickery and deception."

"Perhaps, but it provides enjoyment and hope in a sometimes-confusing world."

He snorted in derision then thought better of it. This was their wedding, afterall. Everything had gone according to plan. It was even better than he had imagined. The ceremony was beautiful, the woman in his arms was beautiful, and even the setting was beautiful. He wasn't about to ruin their perfect day, so he urged her to continue.

"The first time I remember seeing a shooting star was when I was four years old. My father pointed it out when we were sitting on our porch drinking lemonade on a warm summer night, much like this one." She paused as he twirled her again. "He told me to make a wish."

"What did you wish for?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep red. "I wished for a pony because that's what all the girls in daycare always talked about."

"Really, Amy?"

"I know. It seems silly now, but I didn't know what else to wish for."

"What other wishes have you made over the years?"

"When my parents divorced two years later, I wished for them to get back together," she said wistfully, resting her head on his chest. "For the next five years, that's all I wished for every time I saw one. After that, I realized it wasn't going to happen and came to terms with the situation."

"Then you determined that wishing on a star was useless, and you never did it again?"

"No, I continued. It made me feel closer to my father, and I hadn't given up hope that wishes could come true. I just began wishing for other things."

"Such as?"

"Friends, a boyfriend, eventually a husband…" she lifted her head to gauge his reaction. He was studying her, as if seeing her for the first time, or maybe he was wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"What did you wish for tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He furrowed his brow. "Nothing?"

"I didn't have to make a wish because now I have everything I've ever wanted. I have great friends, a job I love, and now I'm married to the love of my life."

He pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers. "I love you Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, quirks and all," he whispered when they came up for air.

"I love you, too."

As they glided together, holding each other tight, Sheldon lifted his eyes to the sky. Though he didn't believe in wishes or magic, he appreciated the fact that the stars had figuratively aligned, and he was here tonight with his perfect match. The fact that they had found each other and had arrived at this point was another mystery of the universe, one that he wouldn't attempt to solve with scientific curiosity because the hows and whys were irrelevant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Requested by Eversilent: #364 "You're Adorable"**

Amy blinked her weary eyes, donned her robe, and dragged her feet out the bedroom door toward the nursery. Her newborn's wails were even louder in the hall, something she didn't think was possible. How could someone that little create such a ruckus?

"It's okay; I've got this," Sheldon announced, followed by a loud yawn.

"You can get her next time," she promised. "Try to get some rest."

She lifted the infant from her crib and paced back and forth, holding her close. "It's okay, Monkey. Mommy is here. Shh," she soothed, as she gently rubbed her back.

When the wailing continued, Amy checked her diaper, which was still dry. She sat in the rocking chair, unbuttoned the front of her nightgown, and tried feeding her. The little girl refused, her cries getting even louder. There had to be something she could do. She set the rocker gently in motion, but even the movement did nothing to lull the tiny bundle. Her eyes slid over the various toys lining the shelves. Most of these were too advanced for a newborn and would have to wait until baby Leah was a few weeks, or even months, older. She continued scanning the room for something, anything, that would settle her screaming, squirming progeny.

Then she saw it - one of Sheldon's childhood books that Mary had given them. She didn't feel comfortable holding the baby and book together, but she had listened to Sheldon recite the story so often over the years that she had the words memorized.

"Chug, chug, chug. Puff, puff, puff. Ding-dong, ding-dong. The little train rumbled over the tracks. She was a happy little train. Her cars were filled with toy animals," Amy recited softly.

When she reached the middle of the story, Leah's wails had become muffled sobs, and her tiny body relaxed, her bright eyes staring up at her mother in the dim light. As Amy continued to speak, Leah's eyelids fluttered shut, but she finished the story just to be sure she was asleep.

"And the Little Blue Engine smiled and seemed to say, as she puffed steadily down the mountain, "I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could."

She gazed down at the sleeping baby and was startled when Sheldon entered the room and knelt next to the chair.

"You're adorable," he whispered.

"She is, isn't she? The perfect combination of Cooper and Fowler genes."

"She is," he agreed, "but I meant you."

"Me? Sheldon, I'm anything but adorable right now. I mean, look at me. My hair is disheveled, I have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, and I'm lactating."

He reached up and kissed her cheek. "That's what makes you adorable. You're already such a wonderful mother. Watching you narrate my favorite childhood story to our daughter is the cutest thing I have ever witnessed."

"You're just saying that because you love trains so much."

"I commend your story choice, but it's more than that. Even with lack of sleep, you're glowing. Motherhood agrees with you."

"I'll take your word for it."

She stood and lay the sleeping infant in her crib, smiling sweetly at her. Together they watched their little creation, Sheldon's arm around his wife's waist. A minute later, Amy glanced at her husband and caught him staring at her. "What?"

"Adorable," he reiterated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Requested by Anonymous: #113 "Come back to bed."**

Amy sighed happily under the covers. She and Sheldon had agreed to a lazy Sunday with no plans except enjoying each other's company, so she used this free time to catch up on a little extra sleep. Without opening her eyes, she rolled over and draped her arm around him, emitting another contented sigh. Snuggling with her fiancé was one of the best feelings in the world. His body was always so warm and molded to hers perfectly, but something was off this morning. Sheldon felt… furry.

"That's odd," she thought to herself. "Sheldon isn't a particularly hairy man."

She ran her fingertips over the object under her arm. It didn't feel like pajamas, and they hadn't acquired any pets. Maybe she was just having a vivid dream where Sheldon turned into a werewolf. They had recently watched an episode of Teen Wolf, so that was as plausible as anything else. She internally shrugged, pulled him closer and nuzzled him, the fur tickling her nose.

She had never experienced a dream of this caliber before. If she could feel objects, did that also mean she could smell or taste them? She inhaled deeply. The fur smelled vaguely of Sheldon, but there was another component to it. She sniffed again. It was a familiar smell. For some reason, it reminded her of her childhood. Curiouser and curiouser. Maybe it was best to ignore the strange circumstances and just enjoy the feeling. He did feel very cuddly.

Her stomach growled, and she wondered what time it was. It was most likely way past her usual breakfast time. Though she was reluctant to return to the real world, she did feel more rested than she had in years and was ready to take on the day. She cracked her eyes open and blinked. As her vision adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window, she ran her fingers over her fiancé's body. It still felt like the fur from her dream. She looked down and gasped. It wasn't Sheldon; it was his plush Chewbacca doll.

"How did this… What…" she mumbled. Her gaze traveled to Sheldon's side of the bed. Empty. She looked over at his nightstand where the doll usually sat. It must have fallen onto the bed at some point. She quickly placed it back precisely. Sheldon could never know about this.

She settled back against her pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Without the doll in her arms, it suddenly felt chilly. "Sheldon?" She called out.

A moment later he appeared in the doorway. "Good morning! I was hoping you would wake up soon."

"I'm not quite ready to get up yet. Come back to bed and keep me warm."

He climbed in next to her and ran his hands over her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Excellent. My plan worked."

"What plan?"

His hands stilled, and he looked at her sheepishly. "I woke up at my usual time. You know it's hardwired into me." When she nodded in agreement, he continued. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you, so I stayed in bed for a few minutes. When I tried to get up, you tried holding me back. As much as I wanted to stay, it was my morning urination time, and with all the tea I drank last night…" his voice trailed off, as she gestured to get to the point.

"Anyway, I felt terrible for leaving, so I racked my brain for an alternative cuddle mate for you."

"So you gave me Chewbacca?"

"Yes. It was the only acceptable object within reach."

"Weren't you worried I would inadvertently damage it? I know how particular you are about your collectibles."

"I am, but I trust you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I never would have asked you to marry me if I couldn't trust you." He scooted closer to her. "If you ever feel the urge to cuddle Chewbacca again, I would not object."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd much rather cuddle with you," she replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good." He lay his head on hers.

Amy sighed contentedly. Oh, yeah. This was much better than a stuffed toy. No comparison at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Requested by anonymous: #68 "** **You know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do.** **"**

Sheldon stared at the ring box in his hand. What had gone wrong? He replayed his conversation with Amy in his mind. She found their relationship emotionally and physically challenging. Why? He had recently proclaimed his love for her and was much better with physical contact. Sure, he still had a long way to go, but he was improving. It didn't make sense.

He had come up with the perfect plan to propose to her. It was their fifth year anniversary. What better day to propose than on the date they first met? Even he knew that was romantic. He had spent all afternoon preparing a home cooked meal with all of Amy's favorite foods. Next they watched one of her favorite romantic French films. She had rested her head on his shoulder, and he didn't shy away as he once would have. Then they had made out like randy teenagers.

Everything was going according to plan until he began his proposal speech. He had rehearsed it in his mind for a week. Not once did mirage Amy get upset. Yet when he spoke the words aloud to real Amy, she didn't even let him finish and took offence. Going all in for a long-running TV show was a brilliant metaphor for marriage. If only she had let him continue to that part.

He was going to try again during their video chat, but that didn't go as planned either. She told him she needed time to reevaluate their situation. How much time? An hour? A day? Certainly not a month?

He sighed and carefully placed the ring box back in his desk drawer. What was his next move? " _Think, Cooper_ ," he instructed himself.

Both times he had tried to propose, she had cut him off. Maybe what he should have done was continue despite her protests. That was it! He slipped his arms into his jacket, pocketed the ring, and hightailed it to the bus stop. He needed to see her before it was too late.

He stood next to the bus shelter, constantly consulting his watch. At this time of night, the buses were running less often, and he cursed their altered schedule. Every second of waiting felt like another jab to his heart. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see Amy now. Finally his ride arrived. Never in his life had he been so relieved to use a mode of public transportation that wasn't a train. He barely noticed the sites of Pasadena whirring by, as images of Amy occupied his mind. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel her hands on his shoulders and her lips on his. Barely more than a day had passed, and already he missed her presence so deeply, like a papercut to his heart.

After what felt like an eternity, he reached his stop. His heart raced, from exertion and fear, as he ran the block to his girlfriend's building, up the steps, to the elevator. He pressed the 'Up' button and tapped his foot as the seconds ticked by. What was taking so long? How many people were even awake at this hour? The stairs would be quicker. He turned around just as the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival.

He got in and sagged against the wall, as the car slowly crept up to the second floor then sighed in relief when it didn't stop and continued to the floor he needed. The third floor. Amy's floor. His long legs strode toward apartment 314. He stopped in front of her door and stared at the number. All it needed was a decimal point after the 3 to make it pi, his favorite irrational number. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Maybe that was his problem with Amy. He didn't take enough notice of her. Well, that would change tonight, if she was willing to hear him out.

He stretched his arm out and made a fist then pulled it back. What if Amy refused to come to the door if she knew it was him? As much as it killed him to do it, he would have to forgo his usual triple knock. He rapped on the door four times and willed himself not to call her name.

Not a sound came from within the apartment. She was probably sleeping. He knocked again, harder this time, and was rewarded with the sound of her footsteps then the click of the deadbolt. The door creaked open, and there she was, dressed in a floor-length white flannel nightgown.

They stared at each other wordlessly, and he studied her face. Her normally sweet, angelic face was replaced with puffy red-rimmed eyes and her mouth widened in an 'O' shape. The shock was finally replaced with another expression, one he knew well - anger.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I need to talk with you."

"And I told you I needed time to think."

"Amy…"

"Sheldon, please don't make this harder than it already is." Tears threatened to fall. She blinked them back, but one slithered down her cheek.

"Amy, please don't cry. I think there's been a misunderstanding. Can I come in?"

She looked at him, then over her shoulder to the interior of her apartment, her eyes finally resting on his. She swallowed hard. "I think it's best if you don't. Whatever you need to say, you can say it here."

His face fell. He had hoped they could sit on her couch, drink a cup of tea, as they had so many times before, but at least she was willing to listen. He tried reading her expression. She looked… annoyed? He wished he was better at reading facial cues. Maybe he should just start.

"Amy, I'm not sure what happened yesterday to cause you to become so angry with me. Please tell me what I did wrong."

"I'm angry with you because you value TV shows more than you value me."

"That is not true."

"Really? Because it sure felt that way to me. I was ecstatic that we were making out. I thought our relationship had finally progressed, but I was wrong. You weren't even thinking of me. You were just going through the motions, but your mind wasn't there. Instead of focusing on the moment, you were thinking of your dopey superheroes." She blinked her eyes several times.

"Amy, that's not what happened. I _was_ thinking about you, about us. I was seguing into my speech about how committed I am to you."

"What does The Flash TV show have to do with your commitment to me?"

"It was supposed to be perfect," he mumbled.

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Amy…" he took a step closer, and she took one back.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry, Sheldon. I need more time." She grabbed the doorknob and pulled, but he wedged his body in the doorframe.

"Sheldon, you need to leave," she commanded.

"I need to say something first."

"If this is about The Flash, I don't want to hear it."

"It's not," he promised. "Amy, I love you, and I know you still love me. No one can turn those feelings off so quickly. I need you in my life, and you need me in yours. You know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too. I know you do."

He paused and anxiously watched the various emotions cross her face. If only he could interpret what she was feeling.

"Do you really mean that?" She finally asked.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Without breaking eye contact, she took a step forward and tentatively touched his arm. "I feel the same way," she murmured.

He closed the gap and engulfed her in his arms. "So you'll take me back?"

"Yes," she sniffled.

He blinked back the moisture in his eyes. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I love you too. I'm sorry had doubts. In my heart I've always known how you feel about me, but my insecurities needed confirmation."

"I know I don't always say it or show it, but it's the truth. I promise I'll be a better man for you."

To prove his point, he lowered his head and touched his lips to hers. As the kiss became more heated, he pulled her closer, his hands running down her arms, under her chocolate tresses.

When they finally came up for air, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then took a small step back. "I should let you get back to sleep."

"Sheldon, it's really late. Stay here tonight." His eyes widened in fear. "I'll make up the couch."

His body relaxed. "If you're sure that won't be an imposition."

"Not at all."

He followed her in and waited by the couch as she went in search of a spare blanket and pillow. He didn't have any pajamas, but he could remove his jacket to obtain at least a little comfort. When he slipped his arms out and hung it on the back of the couch, a soft thud caught his attention. He scooped up the small, black velvet box. Tonight wasn't the time. He would wait for another perfect opportunity, but there was something else he could do to confirm his commitment. He slipped the box back in his pocket just in time.

"The blanket's a little musty from sitting in the closet," she apologized.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could… that is if you don't mind…"

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"I wouldn't object to sharing your bed tonight, if you're okay with it."

"Really?"

"Not for coital activity, just sleeping," he clarified.

"S… sure," she stuttered. "I… I would love that."

The tiny smile she gave him melted his heart. He reached for her hand as she led him to her sleeping quarters. Was he nervous? Maybe a little, but he also felt comforted and loved as they snuggled together under the blanket. He would never take her for granted again. She deserved to always feel what he felt right now. He slung his arm over her waist and breathed in the familiar scent of her shampoo. Being here with Amy felt right. It felt like home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I received a request from Anon to write prompt #21 - "I might have had a few shots.". Since I already wrote a story with Sheldon saying the quote (see chapter 1), I wrote a completely different scenario this time with Amy saying it. I hope you enjoy!**

Sheldon chose to go to LA's annual Doctor Who fan convention, Gallifrey One, rather than having a traditional bachelor party. He didn't drink and had no interest in strippers, so it was the perfect setting. The girls also planned a less traditional bachelorette party at a spa, where they could just relax and unwind.

After attending various panels and having their pictures taken with a life-size Tardis, the guys headed for the exhibit hall to view the merchandise on the way to the autographs line, where Sheldon would finally meet Tom Baker and have his Fourth Doctor Funko Pop signed.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he admired a Dalek keychain. He sighed and pulled it out then frowned at the display. Why was Amy calling? Did something happen?

"Amy, is everything okay?"

"Hi, Sheldon. I jus' wan'ed you to know we're goin' home now."

Sheldon's eyes widened in fear as he gripped the table covered in Dr. Who memorabilia. "Amy! You're slurring your words. Are you having a stroke?"

"I'm okay, but I might have had a few shots."

"Of what? Morphine?"

"No, Silly. Alcohol."

"I thought you were spending the whole day getting massages, facials, and pedicures. Did Penny have a hankering for wine?"

"Not essacly," she slurred then tried again, slower this time, "ex...act...ly." She giggled. "Tha's a hard word to say."

"Amy, focus."

"Sorry. After our massages, I thought it was the perfec' opportunity for Penny and Bernadette to paint fertility symbols on me, since we were already naked..."

"Fertility symbols?! Oh, dear Lord. How much alcohol did you ingest?"

"That was before the drinkin' started."

What nonsense had gotten into his fiancée? Sheldon spun around to find his friends, but they were nowhere in sight. "Are you sure it was an actual spa and not a front for drugs? Did they spike your cucumber water with LSD?"

"You didn't lemme finish. Penny wasn't too thrilled about my idea but didn't wanna hurt my feelin's, so she thought havin' a few drinks might change her mind. I followed her an' Bernadette to the bar in the lobby in our robes. I planned on havin' jus' one glass of wine, but Penny had another idea. She ordered me chocolate cake..."

"Cake? How does one get drunk from that?"

"But it wasn't what I es'pected," she continued, as if he hadn't just spoken. "It was a shooter called a chocolate cake, but it tasted just like a cake. It was so good that I asked for another, then another, and then another..."

"Amy, stay there. I'm going to find the guys, and we'll come pick you up."

"We're fine. We'll jus' take a cab home."

"No. I don't feel comfortable with you doing that. You have never sounded this odd after drinking."

"But the convention doesn't end for another," she paused to consult her watch, "two hours. I know how much you were lookin' forward to this."

Sheldon glanced around the room again and located Leonard standing near the autograph table. He signaled to his friend to come back then addressed his fiancée again. "Your safety is more important to me than any convention. We'll be there in 20 to 30 minutes, depending on traffic."

"It's sweet of you to care, but really it's not necessary..."

"Amy, please. I need to do this. Not just for you but for my own peace of mind. When I first heard your slurred speech, I feared the worst. I need to convince myself you're really okay. Promise you'll wait for me."

"Okay. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

On the way to the car, while the guys chattered on about the events they had taken part in and were missing out on, all Sheldon could think about was seeing Amy. He patted his messenger bag where the Funko Pop sat, still unsigned. There would be other conventions, but there was only one Amy Farrah Fowler.


	9. Chapter 9

I received a request from Gal8 on tumblr to write a story with a combination of two quotes: "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention" and "You are ridiculously comfortable".

A huge thank you goes out to Stellina2a for her help with the Little House on the Prairie details.

* * *

Sheldon clicked the TV remote, flipping through channel after channel. "Over 100 channels and nothing to watch," he muttered.

Amy placed her hand on his wrist. "Wait! Back up a bit."

Sheldon pressed the channel down button once, twice...

"Right there!"

"Little House on the Prairie?" He whined. "You've seen these episodes hundreds of times."

"And how many times have you watched Star Trek?"

"That depends. Are you referring to The Original Series, Next Generation, Deep Space Nine..."

"That was a rhetorical question. You make me watch those types of shows all the time. Can you please, for once, watch something I enjoy?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

"Thank you." She peeled the remote from his hand and set it on the coffee table then kissed his cheek and sat back.

Amy was right. He made her watch his shows all the time, and he never reciprocated. It was only fair that that she could watch what she enjoyed. He stared at the TV screen in front of him. This was so boring. He couldn't understand how a brilliant scientist like her found 1800s life so fascinating. Many of the world's greatest discoveries hadn't even taken place yet, and the ones that had seemed to have made no impact on the backwoods of Minnesota.

He snuck a glance at her. The corners of her mouth were turned up, and her eyes were twinkling. It made him happy to see that she was happy, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

When a commercial finally came on, Amy got up and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. "Would you like one?"

"Please."

She returned to the couch with two bottles of water and a couple of bananas. She took her seat and twisted the cap off. Just as the bottle touched her lips, Sheldon's hand reached out and stopped her.

"Let's make this interesting."

"What?"

"We'll make this into a drinking game. Everytime time Pa brings out his fiddle, we take a sip."

"I don't think you understand how drinking games work."

"How about this - everytime they sing a mining song, I take a sip. Everytime they sing a gospel song, you take a sip."

She glared at him. "You're mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you; I'm mocking the show."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sheldon..." her voice trailed off as the program returned, and she set her sights back on the screen.

Sheldon alternated between eating, drinking, and consulting his watch. Still another 42 minutes before it was over. He tried finding something, anything, that would hold his interest, but he just couldn't get into the storyline.

He could get up and work on something else, but he really just wanted to spend time with his fiancée. Perhaps she would be up for a distraction? She loved this show, but she loved him more, right? He licked his lips, reached over, and tapped her leg. She tore her gaze from the screen momentarily, eyebrows raised, then returned her attention back to the TV. That didn't work. He would need to be more persistent.

He reached out again and poked her arm three times, each time punctuated by her name. "Amy, Amy, Amy!"

"We'll talk during the commercial," she whispered, her eyes glued to the screen.

He repeated the action. "Amy, Amy, Amy!"

"Sheldon, please. I'm watching," she hissed.

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

Amy sighed as he continued poking her and tried her best to ignore him and focus on the story. The moment the next commercial came on, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"What are you doing?"

She furrowed her brow. "You said you wanted me to give you some attention."

"I meant during the show."

She cradled his face in her hands. "Sheldon, you know I love you and enjoy our makeout sessions, but when I'm watching my most beloved program, I want to concentrate on it fully. If you're that bored, maybe you can do something else until I'm free."

His eyes searched hers. "I thought about it, but I'd rather spend time with you."

She gazed back and bit her lip. "How about we wrap ourselves in the afghan and cuddle. I won't mind if you entertain yourself by solving equations or reciting pi to 1000 places, as long as you do it in your head and not out loud."

"Alright. I'll try it... for you."

"Thank you." She plucked the crocheted cover from the back of the couch and wrapped one end around herself.

Sheldon scooched closer to her and tucked the other end behind his back. He hadn't noticed the slight chill in the room until he felt the heat radiating from her body. "You are ridiculously comfortable," he murmured before capturing her lips with his.

"Mmm... You too."

When the action returned to the screen, he sighed happily. Now he was almost disappointed that the episode would be ending in less than 30 minutes. Maybe he could convince his pretty lady to continue their cocoon-like position until bedtime. As if reading his mind, she snuggled even closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Convincing her shouldn't be a problem at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**I received a prompt from Antylar on tumblr requesting a story with these quotes: "Please don't cry" and "I'm so happy you're alive!"**

Leonard sprinted from the physics wing to the biology wing in record time. Huffing and puffing, he reached Amy's lab door and knocked rapidly. Without waiting for a response, he pushed the door open. "We need to go," he wheezed.

Amy looked up from her data and eyed her friend curiously. "What's going on? Where's Sheldon?"

Leonard held up a finger, shook his inhaler, and breathed in the medication. After counting 10 seconds, he revealed the reason for his presence. "There's been an accident. Sheldon's on his way to the hospital."

"Oh, my God! What happened?"

Leonard bit his lip. He could see the panic rising in her and didn't want to alarm her any further. "I'm not really sure, but someone called for an ambulance. I ran over as quickly as I could to drive you to the hospital."

Amy was too distressed to even think about grabbing her purse or replacing her lab coat with her regular coat. She raced past Leonard to the parking lot and paced around his car. "What took you so long?" She demanded when he joined her.

Leonard decided to let her jab slide. She was understandably worried and anxious. He unlocked the car and took off as soon as they were buckled in. Keeping his eyes on the road, he could still make out her nervous movements in his peripheral vision. At the first red light, he turned his head toward her. "How are you holding up?"

"The only man I've ever loved was injured badly enough to be rushed to the hospital, and you're asking how I'm holding up?" She snapped. Leonard reared back, and she softened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so scared. I'm fearing the worst right now," she confessed, as she absently twisted her engagement ring.

"I understand. I would feel the same if Penny was in this situation."

"An ambulance," she muttered to herself. "My poor baby."

The light turned green again, and Leonard released the brake.

"Faster!"

"I'm already going the speed limit."

"Floor it, Leonard! I need to see him. I need to be sure he's okay."

When they entered the hospital parking lot, Amy didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop. She swung her door open while Leonard attempted to park within the lines. She didn't even look back as she ran across the pavement, through the sliding glass doors, barely skidding to a stop at the reception desk. "I'm here to see Sheldon Cooper," she panted.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" The recepionist asked calmly.

"I'm his fiancée, Amy… Amy Farrah Fowler."

The receptionist, whose name badge indicated she was Madeline, clicked at the keyboard. "They're running tests now, Ms. Fowler. Please have a seat, and we'll let you know when you can see him."

Amy didn't even try to correct the incorrect title. "What kind of tests? What happened to him?" She demanded.

Madeline skimmed over the notes in front of her. "Looks like a brain scan…"

"MRI, CT, EEG…?"

"Ms. Fowler, I know this must be scary for you…"

"I'm a neurobiologist; I can handle it. And it's _Dr._ Fowler, not Ms.," she huffed.

"My apologies, Dr. Fowler."

"What test are they running and why?"

Madeline consulted the notes on her screen then looked up at her. "A CT scan. It appears he fell down some stairs…"

"Oh, my God! I need to see him."

"Dr. Fowler!" Madeline called after her, as she took off down the hall.

Amy pushed through a swinging door and headed for the imaging lab, a place she remembered well from her neurology residency.

"Is there a code blue?" A woman in scrubs asked her, as she raced past.

Amy frowned then remembering she was still wearing her lab coat, she realized the woman must have mistaken her for a medical doctor. This was the perfect disguise if Madeline called security to stop her. Though she was anxious to see her fiancé, she slowed her pace to match those of the medical professionals she encountered to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Finally she reached the CT scan room. She poked her head in the door and covered her mouth with her hands. Sheldon lay on a stretcher covered in a white blanket from the neck down. His eyes were closed, but other than a few minor scratches on his face, he appeared unscathed.

She stepped aside as a team of two orderlies pushed her fiancé out the door and down the hall. She followed a safe distance away, nervously twisting her engagement ring. She watched them wheel him into a room. When they left a few minutes later, she impatiently waited until they rounded a corner then slipped inside.

The tears that had threatened to fall since she first saw him trickled down her face. They were supposed to be starting a new life together as a married couple. What if he developed amnesia and wouldn't even remember her, or what if his personality changed? Then another thought occurred to her. Sheldon always said his most valuable organ was his brain. What if his intelligence was affected? The brain was a fragile organ. So many things could go wrong. She cursed her neurological background.

There was nothing she could do but wait and see. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and carefully smoothed his hair back. A quiet ding sounded from her lab coat pocket. She reached in and extracted her cell phone. It was a text from Leonard asking where she was. Torn between wanting time alone with her fiancé and feeling guilty about taking off and leaving his best friend hanging, she compromised. She texted back with the room number and a plea to allow her five minutes alone. She tossed her phone back in her pocket, sighing wearily, and hoped Leonard obliged.

Part of her was thankful she didn't have to deal with the hospital staff possibly kicking her out, but another part of her worried that they had abandoned Sheldon when he may be in trouble. She needed to know how bad the damage was. Were they busy caring for patients with more serious conditions, or was it so horrible that there were a group of doctors conferring on her fiancé's situation?

"I'm here, Babe," she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

She took comfort in the fact that his chest rose and fell as calmly and rhythmically as it did in his sleep. When they first moved in together, many nights she watched him as he dreamed. She wondered if he was dreaming now; perhaps he was solving complicated equations. She prayed to a deity she didn't believe in that he was still capable of these functions.

"Sheldon, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. Even though we're not married yet, I'm a firm believer of 'in sickness and in health'." After pressing her lips to his briefly, she began to tenderly sing Soft Kitty.

Amy didn't even notice that Leonard stood in the doorway. He watched the couple for a minute then left as quietly as he had arrived. She squeezed into the narrow spot next to her fiancé on the bed. "I love you," she sobbed, resting her head on his chest. A featherlight touch caressed her back. She lifted her head and met a pair of blue eyes. "Sheldon! How are you feeling?"

"My leg is a little sore, but otherwise I'm fine." He regarded her red-rimmed eyes and the free-flowing tears. "Please don't cry."

"I'm so happy you're alive!" She bawled.

He blinked and scanned the room. "Of course I'm alive. I don't know why they insisted I come here," he muttered.

She sniffled. "The receptionist told me you fell down some stairs."

"I tripped off the bottom stair, not a whole flight or even multiple stairs, just one," he corrected.

She leaned over and felt his head for bumps. Nothing. Next she assessed his pupils, shining her phone, causing them to contract then dilate again when she removed the light source.

"Amy, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I just need to be sure you're okay. Why would someone call an ambulance if you tripped off one stair?"

"President Siebert saw me clutching my ankle and assumed the worst, or he was just trying to avoid a lawsuit."

Amy frowned. "If it's just a sprained ankle, why were you unconscious?"

Sheldon snorted. "I tried convincing the ambulance attendants that there wasn't a medical emergency, but Siebert insisted they do thorough testing for a possible head injury. I struggled to get away, but they held me down, and you know I'm a biter…"

She took a deep breath. "Please tell me you didn't actually bite anyone."

"What choice did I have? Unfortunately, they were able to hold me down well enough to sedate me, and now here I am in this germ-infested institution," he shuddered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to find a nurse and see if we can get you discharged."

"Thank you." When she reached the door, he called to her. "Amy?"

She spun around to face him. "Is everything okay?"

He sent her a tiny smile that melted her heart. "Yes. I just have a question for you. Did you really mean it when you said you will love me no matter what?"

"I meant every word."

"I feel the same way about you."

Amy ran back into the room and flung herself at him, covering his face in kisses. "In sickness and in health, always and forever, I'm yours."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I received a prompt from a guest review for a story with the quote "My clothes don't fit, Sheldon." Though the quote isn't from the list the others in this collection came from, I included it here. I hope you enjoy!**

Amy skipped the top button on her favorite shirt. Regardless of what her mother said, there was nothing wrong with showing a little clavicle. She nimbly fastened the next three, but when she got to the fifth, she had to tug the fabric to fit the button in the hole. The next one wouldn't fit no matter how hard she pulled.

"Amy, you're taking an awful long time to get ready for a grocery store trip," Sheldon called from the kitchen.

"I'm trying to hurry!" She snapped then instantly regretted her tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Sheldon poked his head in the bedroom doorway to find his wife pulling on her shirt so hard it was a wonder it didn't rip. "Amy what's wrong?"

She flopped backward onto the bed. "I can't go out like this!"

He assessed the half-buttoned shirt and her bare baby bump peeking out the bottom. "You most definitely cannot," he agreed. "Those last two buttons need to be fastened."

"I tried, but I can't do it. My clothes don't fit, Sheldon!" She sobbed.

"Amy, please don't cry. There's a simple solution." He rifled through the closet and presented her with a loose cardigan. "Put this over your blouse, and no one will see you half naked."

"With all this baby fat, I'm too hot to wear a sweater. I put this on because it's light and flowy. I guess I'll just have to suffer through it."

He joined her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Carrying our progeny is a huge responsibility. I am so proud of you for everything you've endured so far - the morning sickness, the forgetfulness, the weird cravings... Every day I feel bad that I did this to you."

"We both wanted children. I'm as much to blame as you," she sniffled. "Maybe we should have rented a uterus."

"As bad as I feel for you, I'm glad we didn't."

Amy glared at him. "Why not? You were pro uterus rental before."

"That was before I realized what I'd miss out on. I love resting my head on your belly when we cuddle on the couch and laying my hand over it when we fall asleep. Feeling our baby kick is one of the best feelings in the world. I couldn't do that with some stranger or even someone we know."

She wiped away her stray tears. "I love being with our baby too."

"You will get through this. The time will go by so quickly that before we know it, we'll be the proud parents of a Nobel Prize winner." He gently rested his hand over her bare belly. "I love you, Amy."

Her hand rested on top and gently squeezed his fingers. "I love you too."

They sat quietly for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts before he broke the spell.

"I suppose we should get to the store before it gets too busy."

"Sheldon, I can't go out like this."

"I have an idea." He marched over to the dresser and extracted one of his superhero t-shirts.

Amy shook her head. "I can't wear your shirts in public. They look like dresses on me."

He unfolded it then presented it to her. "This is one of my old ones that shrank in the wash when some inconsiderate tenant grabbed it while it was soaking and washed it with his towels on high heat. I haven't been able to wear it since but couldn't part with it."

She looked skeptical. "I don't know. It still looks kind of big."

"Just try it."

"Okay." She shucked off her button down, slipped the Green Lantern shirt over her head, then checked herself out in the mirror. The result was better than she had expected. The fabric fell softly over the evidence of their child to be, not loose enough to obscure it but not tight enough to showcase it. Though longer than her own shirts, reaching halfway down her bottom, it surprisingly didn't make her look frumpy. Plus the green brought out the color in her eyes.

She smiled at her reflection and caught a glimpse of her husband's similar expression in the glass. Turning to face him, she watched him close the gap and soon felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just like the Green Lantern, you are able to survive virtually any environment."

"I'm not a superhero, Sheldon. I'm just a pregnant woman who has no choice but to make the best of the situation."

"On the contrary. You have performed heroic acts since I've met you."

"Name one."

"You were always so patient with me, enough to break through my defenses."

"Sheldon..."

"I mean it. You taught me, a man who thought he had no need for a relationship, other than with science, how to love and be loved. Only a true superhero could perform such a feat." She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get a word out, his lips descended upon hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's go buy you some maternity clothes."

"You mean I can't just wear this all the time?"

"And never wash it?" He gasped.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Pregnancy brain."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers again. "Perhaps we can buy you more superhero shirts, one for each day of the week."

"This is the only one I want because it's yours."

He squeezed her hand. "Its yours now."

Tears welled in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly. "Oh, Sheldon," she sniffled.

"Amy, why are you crying? The shirt fits."

"These are happy tears." She stood on tiptoes and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for the shirt. It's perfect."

Her fingers absently trailed across the soft cotton fabric. She had to admit it felt really comfortable, and strangely she felt even closer to her husband. How did she get so lucky?

The baby kicked, and she lifted the fabric slightly to reveal her belly then reached for Sheldon's hand. His eyes lit up as his palm made contact with her bare skin. Without removing his hand, he lowered himself to a crouch and laid his head next to it. Amy ran her fingers through his hair and sighed happily.

She couldn't help but be grateful to have such a supportive husband, and he was right. Had they hired someone else to carry their baby, they wouldn't already have the bond they did now. Sure it was inconvenient and sometimes downright uncomfortable, but they needed to cherish every step of their child's development. The morning sickness, the forgetfulness, the weird cravings, and the tight clothes were all worth it.


End file.
